Amnesia
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie hasn't had a memory of her past since the day she woke up in a hospital with no memory of what happened or how she got there. 12 years later, a few months after her parents die, some new kids move to town. Why are these kids so interested in her? Do they hold the key to her forgotten past? Will she ever remember who they are?
1. Awoken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Awoken**

 **Nessie's POV**

A loud wail woke me up in the middle of the night. I couldn't see a thing in the pitch blackness of night but I knew my baby brother was in distress. Sometimes I could not tell if he was just hungry or simply needed a diaper change so I was often left guessing.

I turned on the light on my nightstand and saw Nathan's tear stained bright red face. I picked him up and laid him on the bed and checked his diaper which was clean. So I went to the kitchen and quickly made him a bottle which he was not accepting either.

I was at a complete loss of what else to do. My mother always knew what to do in these situations but sadly she and my father had died three months ago.

"Oh my God will you quiet him down already," I heard my sister complain from the hallway.

"Oh shut up Annie I don't see you doing anything useful to quiet him down," I retorted. I really wasn't not in the mood to deal with my sister when I had a baby crying right in my ear.

I searched around the house for anything that could possibly help when another idea hit me. I walked over to the piano and sat down with Nathan in my lap. I played a soothing melody that I had taught myself when I was little. In times of severe distress this tune would often start playing itself in my head. If I had to guess I would say it must've been a memory I could have only subconsciously remembered. Something that someone might have taught me before I lost my memory. I had no way of really knowing for sure though.

Annie and I were adopted at the same time. The odd truth is that neither one of us remembered anything about our lives before becoming apart of this family. The only thing I remember is waking up in this hospital surrounded by a bunch of doctors that kept poking me and prodding me with all their tools. I was connected to an IV that the doctors used to give me some sort of medicine. A couple of times they withdrew blood. I asked a couple of times why they were doing this but they never answered.

I was five years old when all of this happened. Five. Shouldn't I have at least one memory of my first family? Annie was only four at the time and she didn't have any memories of her fist family either.

That was 12 years ago. I'm 17 and Annie is 16. Less than a year ago my mother got pregnant for the first time in her life. Nathan was her miracle baby. There was no fertility treatment or anything. My mother had completely given up on the idea of ever getting pregnant. That's why she had adopted us. So Nathan was a complete surprise to us all.

My parents died two weeks after he was born. I remember that day very clearly still because I was with them when it happened.

 _My parents and I were taking Nathan to the doctor for a checkup. Annie was lucky in the sense that she had been over at a friend's house so her life was never in danger. We were driving over a bridge when my dad suddenly swerved to the right to avoid hitting something._

 _My memory is a bit fuzzy on the details but next thing I know the car is underwater. I grabbed Nathan and I immediately brought him back to the surface and swam to land. Nathan wasn't moving or breathing but thankfully I knew how to do cpr on a baby. I was so happy when I heard his first cry 30 seconds later._

 _After that I went back for my parents but it was already too late. When the paramedics finally arrived they were pronounced dead at the scene while Nathan and I were taken to a hospital._

 _It was all my fault my parents were dead. If I had gone back faster than maybe I could have saved them. If I had just been a little faster they would both still be alive today._

After a few minutes of playing the piano Nathan had stopped crying and fallen asleep. So I carefully took him back to his bed.

Nathan and I got pneumonia from being in the freezing water for so long. I was so scared that I was going to lose my baby brother for that whole month he was in the hospital. I couldn't handle another loss. I would completely lose my mind if I did.

I, on the other hand, healed in four days. Which was a complete shock to my doctors because of how sick I had gotten. I wasn't surprised though. I had always been a freak like that. Healing from injuries and recovering from illnesses at ten times the rate of a normal person. I once broke a leg and four days later my leg was completely healed. I was definitely a freak.

I laid back down in bed and covered myself with blankets. It was freezing here in Alaska. Up until two years ago I lived in Hawaii. My dad got a job transfer here. The only reason we agreed to move was because of the massive pay raise he got.

I had an uncle back in Hawaii and although he was our legal guardian he wanted nothing to do with us. His exact words were _I don't want you to come live here. Last thing we need is fucking teenagers here, and I especially don't need a fucking baby here. I'll never find a woman with you all living here. You're all old enough to be on your own anyway._

His words hurt like hell. No one wanted us around so we were on our own. I wasn't sure if what my uncle had done was legal. Actually I was sure it wasn't. So either the government didn't know or they turned a blind eye toward it. Just like the rest of the world turned a blind eye toward the fact that we were all living here on our own. I wanted to keep it that way though. If the government found out they'd make us go live with our uncle and since he didn't want us we'd up in foster care and we'd all get separated. I didn't want that to happen.

I sighed. Sometimes I could feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and fell asleep minutes later.

I woke up a few hours later to get ready for school. I had to leave earlier than usual to take Nathan to a day care facility. It was a free state run day care so at least we didn't have to spend money on that

Once we got to school I saw several new students getting out of brand new cars. Odd because we rarely got new students and when we did we knew they were coming and they were the talk of the entire town. Two years ago it seemed like everyone knew who Annie and I were on our first day here. I had heard nothing of these new kids.

One of them, a young boy with bronze colored hair, turned around and looked right at me. My breath got stuck in my throat. He was inhumanly beautiful like the Denali family. He also had golden eyes just like the Denali family.

The Denalis. When I first met them I was so gobsmacked by their beauty that I actually stopped in the middle of a crosswalk and nearly got ran over by a few cars when the light turned green and the drivers didn't notice me.

The Denalis instantly became friends with Annie and I. They had an unusually high interest in me that I still didn't understand.

I shook my head and started walking to class. By now all of the news kids were looking at me and that's when I noticed they all had the same inhuman beauty, pale skin, and golden eye color.

I suddenly tripped over something and fell face flat on the floor. I heard the unmistakable laughter of Jasmine. One of the girls that took immense pleasure in torturing me here.

This was school. Also known as hell for me.

 **Please Review**


	2. He-I Mean School

**Chapter 2: He-I Mean School**

 **Nessie's POV**

The unmistakable sting I felt on my right knee told me that I had a cut. I could feel the blood dripping out and trickling down my leg slowly and I didn't have any band aids. Just my luck.

I got up slowly and continued walking into the school. I could feel the eyes of the new kids boring holes into the back of my head. Freaks. Oh well at least I'd no longer be the only freak attending this school.

I was walking toward my locker when I suddenly tripped. This time a pair of extremely hot arms caught me just before I could hit the floor.

I looked up at the guy that had caught me and I actually felt my heart stop beating! He was huge! He had to be over six feet tall and he was hot! Extremely hot! Both literally and otherwise.

"Holy muscles,"

"Well hello to you to ma'am,"

Oh shit! Did I actually say that out loud! I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I was suddenly having difficult breathing. Please please ground just open up and swallow me right now! Please!

"What's your name?" The hot boy asked me.

I couldn't even find my voice. By now I was pretty much begging the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"Well I'm Jacob and might I say that you're extremely beautiful,"

"Renesmee," I finally managed to say. "My name is Renesmee or Nessie,"

"Well Nessie I'm new here and I was hoping that someone could show me around. If you don't mind could you be that someone?"

"I-uh, I mean yes!" I practically yelled. Oh my god what the hell was wrong with me! Guys did never had this affect on me before! What is it about this one that is making me go stupid now!?

The smile on his face made my heart stop beating again. My God I'm going to be dead in about five minutes if I stay with this guy any longer!

"Well here's my schedule," he said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his bag. "I'm a senior,"

"Oh really? I am to. Let me see maybe we have some classes together,"

I looked at his schedule and was surprised to see that we had most of the same classes together. Then again I shouldn't be so surprised since this wasn't that big of a school.

"Actually Jacob it looks like you're in most of my classes. I can walk with you if you'd like?"

"Actually Nessie I'd love that thank you,"

"Nice I'll even loan you my textbooks since I'm assuming you don't have any yet?" It sounded more like a question.

"I get them at the end of the day. Wait a second does this mean I can sit next to you in all of our classes since I need to borrow your books?" he asked me with a little too much excitement that I did not understand.

"I, yeah, I mean-"

"Only if you want me to Nessie,"

"Yes I mean I don't mind at all," my god I'm going stupid again!

"I guess we should get going then,"

"Hey freak," I gulped nervously when I heard Jasmine's voice behind me. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"She's showing me the way to class," Jacob said angrily. I couldn't help but notice how his whole body started to tremble a little.

"Look new guy you're hot. Like extremely hot. I mean I'm sure you could be with any girl in this school that you want. Like me for instance. I know we can have a lot of fun together,"

Oh my God. I couldn't believe what I was actually hearing.

"Not interested thank you," was Jacob's response.

"Look you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort of people around here," Jasmine said.

"Oh and you're the right sort of friend for me is that it? Look I don't know who the hell you think you are but I can be friends with whoever I want and I don't care what you or other people think,"

"So you don't care that she's a slut with a baby? Yeah good luck with that girl. Sooner or later you'll realize she's not worth it but goodbye for now,"

Jacob was shaking a lot. Part of me was scared but part of m also kind of maybe thought it was little sexy.

"Jacob are you okay?" I asked him.

He instantly stopped shaking and calmed down. "I'm sorry Nessie she just pissed me off that's all,"

"Might as well get used to it. Her and her friends are the queen bees of the school. If you're not with them you're against them,"

"But why?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's just the way it is I guess,"

"What did she mean by you having a baby?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have a baby brother that I've been taking care of since my parents died a few months ago. Leave it to Jasmine to twist things, make up a bunch of shit, and spread false rumors about me," Now I was getting angry and I could tell Jacob was getting angry all over again as well just by the way he was shaking.

"Let's just go to class before we're late," I said just to change the subject.

"Yeah lets go," he agreed.

Our first class together was biology. By the time we got there the class was nearly full. There was only two seats left and they were conveniently right next to each other.

Two of the other new kids were also in this class. That boy with the bronze hair and one of the girls.

"That's Edward and Bella. They're my adopted siblings," Jacob explained when he caught me looking at them.

"Adopted you said?" I stupidly asked.

"We're all adopted," he said.

I wanted to mention the fact that the rest of his siblings all looked similar in appearance with the gold eyes and pale skin. Something Jacob obviously lacked. I decided not to say anything though.

One thing about Edward and Bella that had me completely freaked out when I really thought about it was that they looked like me. Or rather that I looked like a combination of them. If I wanted to I was sure that I could pass as their sister.

Edward suddenly turned around and looked at me and smiled.

That made me feel uncomfortable so I looked away.

"So you have a baby brother?" Jacob asked me as soon as we sat down.

"His name is Nathan he's only three months old. He's the only biological child my parents had. I also have a younger sister that's adopted,"

"Oh so you're adopted to?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yes but I don't want to bore you with my life's story,"

Jacob caught me completely off guard when he put his hand on mine and then said in a very serious tone of voice "On the contrary Nessie I find your life's story anything but boring,"

I was at a loss for words but luckily the Mr. Rodriguez chose that very moment to begin our biology lesson.

I hastily took out my binder and my pens.

"Wolves?" Jacob commented when he saw all the wolf pictures I had on my binder.

"Hey I'm a nerd when it comes to wolves, okay? Please don't judge me,"

"I'm not judging," he said. "In fact I think that's pretty awesome,"

Damned what is it about Jacob that keeps rendering me speechless?!

I've always had an odd fascination with wolves that no one really ever understood. I think it stemmed from the odd dreams I used to have when I was little. I still get them occasionally.

In my dreams there is this horse sized wolf. He has the most beautiful reddish brown fur. His eyes look far too intelligent for a wolf. In my dreams I'm always sitting on top of this wolf and he's running through the forest as fast as he can. I have my arms wrapped around his neck so I don't fall off. The dreams are very vivid and every time I wake up I'm always happy.

Basically dreams about an oversized wolf on steroids got me obsessed with wolves. If I told Jacob that though he'd probably think I'm crazy and ditch me for sure.

Jacob caught me staring at him a few times throughout the lesson and I'd always blush and look away. I used to have a crush on Garett Denali but Jacob was way way way hotter in my opinion!

I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to last though. Every single time any guy was even remotely interested in me Jasmine or one of her friends always 'intervened' and the guy would always turn on me and end up with one of them.

So why would things be any different with Jacob? Eventually he was going to see that Jasmine was right and he could do so much better than me. If I knew her well enough, which I was sure I did, she wouldn't stop until she had him for herself.

 **Please Review**


	3. Dream

**Chapter 3: Dream**

 **Nessie's POV**

"So Nessie what kind of movies do you like to watch?" This was just the latest question in what seemed like an interrogation from Jacob. He kept shooting random questions at me during all of our morning classes.

"Mostly just science fiction and fantasy. Jacob why do you keep asking me all of these questions? I'm not that interesting of a person,""

"Well Nessie maybe you just don't see yourself as clearly I see you because, on the contrary, I find you very interesting,"

"Okay," I took a deep breath. I really did not understand Jacob's interest in me at all and I wasn't so sure I ever would.

"Anymore questions? You've already asked me so many I'm surprised that you haven't run out of questions yet," I stated.

"Oh Nessie," Jacob laughed. "I'm only just beginning,"

"Oh brother," I said.

"I'll be asking you a lot more at lunch time. That's if you will allow me the honor of sitting with you,"

I felt the heat flood my cheeks.

"You're even cuter when you blush. Do you realize that?"

Oh. My. God he did not just say that!

"I uh-" oh that grin he had on his face just made me blush more. He was enjoying the torture he was inflicting on me!

"Okay fine. I mean as long as you don't mind sitting with my sister as well. I mean I usually sit with her,"

"That's perfectly fine with me Nessie. I'm curious to meet your family anyway,"

"It's just my sister, brother, and I,"

"Who takes care of you guys though? Since your parents died I mean?" Jacob asked as we left class and headed for lunch.

"No one," I didn't think Jacob was expecting the answer I gave because he looked extremely shocked.

"Don't you have any family though? Anywhere I mean?"

"Jacob can we please just talk about something else now? Anything else?"

"Nessie there you are I've been looking all over for-whoa," was what Annie said as soon as she saw Jacob.

"Jacob this is my sister Annie and Annie this is Jacob,"

"Hi nice to meet you," Jacob said kindly while stretching out his hand toward my sister.

"Hi nice to meet you to," Annie answered. "Now I see why Jasmine is starting rumors again,"

"Okay Annie I don't even want to hear what she's saying about me it's just going to piss me off and you know it,"

"Is that girl always treating you so horrible Nessie?" Jacob asked me very seriously.

"I don't want to talk about her,"

"Nessie-"

"I mean it Jacob I don't want to talk about her right now,"

We got our food and sat at the table closest to the window. That's where we usually sat anyway. I immediately noticed the Cullen family sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. They were watching us. Well they were probably watching Jacob and wondering why he chose to sit with two strangers rather than his own family.

"So do you two have any other friends around here?" Jacob asked me.

"Well there is Jennifer and Angela but that's pretty much it. Unless you count the Denalis anyway," Annie was the one to answer.

"Denalis? Just out of curiosity what are their names?" Jacob asked.

"Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar," I answered.

"Son of a bitch!" Jacob suddenly shouted effectively scaring the crap out of my sister and I.

"Wait you know to?" I asked but Jacob completely ignored me.

"How long?" Jacob asked. I swear I could actually see the anger in his eyes. I just didn't understand what the hell he was so angry about.

"How long what?" I asked.

"Have you known them," he answered.

"We met not long after moving here to Alaska. Why?"

"I can't believe it!" Jacob was shaking violently again. "They've known you for two years and never once mentioned you to us!"

"Jacob calm down its not that big of a deal. They never mentioned you either. So we have some mutual friends? What's the big deal?"

Jacob didn't even answer. He just got up and left. I glanced over at the Cullens and they looked just as, if not more, angry then Jacob was. Actually 'angry' was a bit of an understatement.

They were definitely one hell of a strange family. Getting angry for absolutely no reason at all. It's even stranger considering there is no possible way they could've overheard our conversation from so far away.

By the time Jacob came back he had calmed down a little bit. At least he wasn't shaking violently anymore. Seriously the guy looked like he was about to explode every time he got angry. Yet, a part of me still thought it was kind of sexy.

We didn't part ways until after school. Annie and I went to pick up Nathan and then headed straight home after. The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. We did our homework, ordered pizza, and watched movies on Netflix.

It wasn't long after I hit the pillows that night that I found myself having a very strange dream. Very vivid. I could swear it was real

 _I was walking in a mall by myself which got a lot of strange looks because I was only five years old. Or at least that's what everyone guessed when they saw me._

 _"Hey kid," I heard grandpa Charlie say. "Could you please slow down a little I'm not as fast you little one,"_

 _"Sure grandpa," I said._

 _I loved grandpa Charlie. I loved it when my mommy and daddy let me spend time with him. Mommy and daddy had some other things they needed to take care of so they asked grandpa Charlie if he could watch me for awhile. Grandpa Charlie didn't hesitate to say yes._

 _I begged him to take me to the mall not long after mommy had dropped me off. It didn't take much begging to get him to say yes._

 _We had already been to a couple of stores when we decided to go have lunch. I didn't care much for regular food but was willing to eat it for grandpa's sake._

 _Grandpa had to go use the bathroom so I waited outside for him. As I was waiting I noticed a man walking toward me. I had seen him following us earlier but I didn't think much of it._

 _"Hi there little girl. What's your name?"_

 _"Renesmee or Nessie," I answered._

 _"Well Nessie do you like puppies?" he asked me._

 _"I've never seen one before," I admitted._

 _"Well kid I have some in my car if you want to see them,"_

 _"I'm waiting for my grandpa," I said._

 _"Don't worry kid. It'll only be a few minutes. I'll bring you right back to him," the man said._

 _"Okay," I said excitedly. I really wanted to see some puppies._

 _I followed the man outside of the building and all the way to his car in the parking lot._

 _As I was trying to look inside someone grabbed me and stuck me with something. A needle. That scared me because nothing could pierce my skin._

 _I screamed but the man put something in my mouth so I couldn't scream or make any noise. Now there were two men and both were laughing at me._

 _I thought about trying to fight them but my family had always told me not to use my strength or speed on or in front of humans. Everyone in my family had always told me that hurting humans was bad and that I must never do it._

 _Then I lost consciousness._

I woke up that night screaming. That was the most vivid, weird, and terrifying nightmare that I ever had and I hoped that I would never have it again.

Nathan started crying and right away I picked him up and started rocking him gently. "I'm sorry baby," I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't mean to scare you,"

That was one scary nightmare.

 **Please Review**


	4. Trust

**Chapter 4: Trust**

 **Nessie's POV**

I fell back asleep soon after I had gotten Nathan to go back to sleep. Thank God I didn't have anymore scary dreams that night. If I had another nightmare I would've been up all night for sure.

When I woke up later that morning I still had that nightmare on my mind. It just felt so real. I couldn't understand it. It was like if I had actually lived it. It was weird.

I looked at my alarm clock and began to freak out when I realized I was running late. I ran to my sister's room as fast as I could.

"Wake up!" I shouted in her ear.

She groaned. "Don't wanna," she complained sleepily.

"Well you don't have a choice. Get up and get ready as fast as you can before we're late," I urged.

She reluctantly got up and started putting on some clothes. She certainly didn't make things easy for me. She would've dropped out of school months ago if it weren't for me. I wasn't going to allow that to happen though and by some thankfully she listened to me.

She always listened to me for some reason. The odd part is that it wasn't just her that listened to me. A lot of people did. In group situations I always felt the most at ease when I was the leader. My mom used to say that I was "born to lead," but I'm not entirely sure that's true. Although I used to dream of becoming the president of the United States so maybe it is true.

By the time we actually got to school I had to run into the building. Of course, being the clumsy idiot that I am, I just had to trip.

My body collided with something hard and ice cold. I got scared when I realized it was a person. More specifically Bella Cullen.

"I am so sorry!" I said a bit panicky. I was expecting a Jasmine-like reaction from her. "I didn't-"

"It's okay," she said with a bell-like voice. "Don't worry about it,"

"I'm sorry," I said again. "I'm just really clumsy that's all,"

"Oh believe me," she laughed. "I completely understand,"

"So you're Bella, right?"

She smiled. "Yes I am and you must be Renesmee,"

"Just Nessie. Please,"

"I like Renesmee. It's a very pretty and unique name,"

"and also long and hard to pronounce," I added. "So I usually just go by Nessie whenever I can,"

"Okay so Nessie why were you running if you don't mind my asking?"

"I was running late. Excuse the pun,"

She laughed.

It was then that I realized that we were the only two students left in the hallway. Great. That means everyone was going to notice me walking in late. I hated that type of attention.

"Come on Nessie lets go," Bella urged. "Before we're late. I think we can still make it before the bell rings,"

I walked as fast as I could and luckily we both made it to our seats just before the bell rang. Damned I really couldn't have cut it any closer could I?

"They're you are Nessie I was afraid you weren't going to show up today," I jumped when I heard Jacob's voice.

"Oh don't worry Jake. I rarely miss school," I rarely ever get sick I added in my head

Class started just then and I tried not to groan loudly when the teacher announced that we had to do class projects that would make up one third of our grade. Biology was far from being my best subject. I considered my solid D to be lucky honestly.

The only good thing is that we were going to be doing this project in partners. If I was lucky I would get paired with a smart person who would do all the work for both of us.

Turns out that we didn't get to choose our partners but neither did the teacher. Instead it was going to all be based on luck. All of the boys names were put into a hat that us girls had to withdraw from.

I got a little nervous when it was my turn. I was putting all my faith in luck here. I reached in and grabbed one and pulled it out. I opened it and the name on display was Edward Cullen.

I glanced at the boy in question who looked way to happy for some inexplainable reason. Freak. Oh well at least I wasn't the only freak at this school anymore. I could've sworn the boy's smile grew even wider.

His smile. I had that same type of crooked smile that he had. I rarely ever smiled anymore but back when I did people would always comment on it.

Great. First I look like a female version of him and now I have the same smile as him. This was really starting to freak me out.

The bell had just rung signaling the end of class when I was leaving. An ice cold hand suddenly stopped grabbed my shoulder.

I glared at Edward.

"Can you please take your hand off of me?"

"Sorry," he said as he immediately let go. "But I needed to talk to you,"

"About what?"

"Our project,"

"How'd you even know I got you?"

"Because you're the only girl who didn't mention who she got as a partner. Since my name wasn't mentioned I assumed it was you,"

Oh god bless it! He had me there and by the smile on his face he knew he had me there as well.

"Okay fine. Yes I got you. Happy now?" I retorted.

"Actually Nessie you have no idea how happy that makes me,"

"Dude you're being very cryptic now so can you just get to the point?"

"I think we should talk things over later. About what we're going to do. Maybe you can come over to my house later?"

My heart started beating faster due to nervousness. Go to his house? Why? What for? What was he going to do?

Maybe I was being too paranoid but last time I went to a guy's house to work on a school project I was molested. We were alone so the boy decided to take advantage of that. I wasn't raped but he had certainly done other things that I didn't want to remember. It happened years ago when I was 13 and still living in Hawaii but the paranoia remained.

I heard something snap and when I looked I saw that the pencil that Edward had been holding was now crumbled into a million little pieces. Edward himself looked like he was trying and nearly failing to remain calm.

Yeah he was one hell of a strange boy.

"Renesmee," I heard him say when I was about to leave. "I understand if you don't want to come over since you don't know me. But if you do just know that my whole family will be there. It wouldn't be just you and I,"

Okay I was starting to believe he could read my mind or something! How could he possibly know that I was paranoid about being alone with him?! No this must just be a coincidence.

I really didn't know what to say so I just kept on walking.

"So Nessie what were you and Edward talking about just now?" Jacob asked when he caught up to me.

"We're partners and he invited me over to go start working but I don't know," I said.

"Why not?" Jacob asked. "You can come meet everyone. They're dying to meet you,"

"They're dying to meet me? I'm sure that's nowhere near true Jacob. They don't even know me,"

"It's just that, well, I'm sure they'll love you,"

"That doesn't make any sense Jacob,"

"Just trust me on this. They'll love you,"

Trust him he says. Trust him. Going to house full of strangers scared me but maybe I should trust him. Actually something inside of me told me that he could be trusted. Odd because I barely knew him but my instincts were telling me that I could trust him.

Today the Cullens seemed more eager to talk to me then they had the day before. Yesterday it seemed like they were keeping more of a watchful distance whereas today I got to know them a little better.

They had even invited me over to dinner. Edward reminded that I didn't have to come over unless I felt absolutely comfortable doing so. I decided just to take the chance and go. At least I wouldn't be alone.

As soon as I got home I realized that I had a certain problem on my hand. Nathan. It was too late to find someone to babysit him and I didn't trust my sister to look after a puppy let alone a baby.

I looked at the baby in question and sighed.

"Oh well Nathan looks like you're going to have to come with me. Hopefully they won't mind," I dressed him in the warmest clothes I could find. So after packing up the diaper bag with everything I needed I was on my way.

I actually knew where the house they lived at was located. I had driven past the previously vacant house many times before. It was a 15 minute drive from where I lived.

I actually felt my heart pounding out of my chest as I approached the house. My hand actually shook as I knocked.

A woman that I had never met before opened the door. As soon as she saw me she gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean-"

"No it's okay. You're fine. I'm just being silly that's all. You must be Nessie?"

"That's me,"

"Oh my. I'm Esme by the way,"

"Oh nice to meet you,"

"Yes now come in before you freeze out here and get sick,"

She seemed like a very caring woman. In a way she reminded me of my own mother. It made me feel sad to think that I didn't have that kind of love in my life anymore.

Once Esme took me inside I met the one remaining member of the Cullen family. Esme introduced to Carlisle Cullen, who had been standing in the hallway nearby. From the way Carlisle was dressed I guessed that he was a doctor.

"Renesmee is it really you?" he asked sounding like he was close to tears for some reason. I thought was a really weird question to ask. Why wouldn't it be me?

"Yes why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

"It's just. Well it doesn't matter. You can go ahead make yourself at home the others should be home soon and Esme is still working on your dinner. So go make yourself comfortable,"

"Thanks,"

Nathan squirmed a little and whimpered.

"Is that your baby Nessie? They didn't mention that you had a baby?" Esme asked.

"He's my brother. I hope you don't mind that I brought him I just couldn't find anyone to watch him and I don't trust my sister at all,"

"No that's okay Nessie," Carlisle was quick to say. "We were just curious that's all,"

They led me to the living room where I sat down. The first thing I noticed was the grand piano that they had. It was really beautiful and I could tell that it was much newer than mine was. It was so tempting to go sit there and play it.

The sound of several voices approaching suddenly got my attention. I jumped a little feeling scared and stupid at the same time. I should've known it would just be the rest of the Cullen family. This was their house after all.

"Oh Renesmee you're here," Edward said.

"Yeah you kind of invited me," I reminded him.

"Oh I know we just didn't think it would be until a little bit later and we didn't expect a baby either,"

I instantly held Nathan a little tighter for some reason.

"He's my brother. His name is Nathan. I hope it's not a big deal I had no one to watch him,"

"No don't worry its fine," Bella said while she glared at Edward.

Nathan seemed as intrigued by these people as I was. Once he saw Rosalie he held out his arms toward her and started to cry. His tiny hands clasped into fists over and over again.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding really worried.

"Actually nothing. He just really wants you for some reason,"

"He wants me?"

"Yes do you want to hold him?"

"What?"

"Do you want to hold him? It's easy I can show you,"

As soon as Rosalie had him he stopped crying. Nathan looked at her with eyes full of wonder and she looked like she wanted to cry.

All I could say was wow.

 **Please Review**


	5. Rescue

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

 **Nessie's POV**

It was Saturday morning and I certainly did not feel like spending at home or working on some science project as Edward had suggested. I could tell that he was really bothered by my decision to blow off my work for the day but he didn't say anything. As far as I was concerned, and I had already told him this, he was free to do it on his own if he wanted to. Well, lets just say that suggestion didn't sit very well with him at all. I got this huge lecture about work, responsibility, and fairness. He probably went on for about an hour. The longest hour of my life. The way he reacted you'd think he was my father.

I had to say this though, in the few days since I first met the Cullens I have grown to like them. They're really nice people despite what other people say about them. Sure maybe they are weird but then again so am I. So who was I to judge?

So here I was sitting on the couch contemplating what I should do for the day when I received a call from Jacob. I still didn't understand why this boy had chosen me over all the other much prettier girls in the school. Jasmine was certainly much prettier then I was and I knew she was going to take Jacob away from me. Jasmine was the type of girl that always got whatever she wanted which included men. Ever since I got here she always set her eyes on any guy that even looked at me. Every time a guys shows interest in me she turns them against me and they end up dating for a short period of time. She usually ends up dumping them after a weeks.

I let the call go to voicemail but instead of leaving a message Jacob just called again. Then this time I did answer.

"Hi Nessie I was just wondering if you had any plans for today?"

My skipped a beat. "Um no actually I don't. How about you?" I asked him.

"I don't have any either. So I was kind of hoping that we could do something together? I don't know what there is to do around here but as long as its with you I don't mind,"

"Okay," I said. "We could go into town I guess. Or take a nature walk. There is definitely a lot of nature around here to see. Its kind of beautiful and relaxing actually,"

"That sounds great," he said.

"Really?" I asked. "It doesn't sound boring? I'm not going to bore you to death am I?"

"Okay first of all I don't find nature boring and second I don't find you boring at all. Besides this way you and I can spend some alone time together,"

I took a few deep breaths. Alone time with Jacob was both nerve wrecking and exciting at the same time.

"I'll be over in 30 minutes, okay?"

"That's fine with me,"

After we hung up I started to panic. I only had 30 minutes to make myself look presentable. Only 30 minutes. I looked at the clock and freaked out when I saw a whole minute had gone by already. What was I still doing sitting around?!

I wasn't quite sure how I managed to get it done but I managed to make myself look halfway decent by the time Jacob showed exactly 30 minutes later.

He smiled. "Wow Nessie you look stunning,"

I blushed. I wasn't sure if he really meant it or he was just saying it to be nice. I wished that I could read his mind. At least he looked good. No matter what he wore he always looked good. I could only imagine how he must look without a shirt on.

"Thanks Jacob you look nice too," wow was that a huge understatement!

"Jacob I hope you don't mind if I bring Nathan with us. The babysitter is closed on the weekend so I don't have anyone to watch him,"

"Its okay Nessie don't worry about it. I don't mind,

"Hey," my sister said as she suddenly appeared. "I can watch him,"

"After what happened last time I left you along with him I would trust werewolves before I ever trusted you again!" I yelled. Jacob froze when I said _werewolf._

"But-"

"You got a call from a friend and you left him alone for a whole hour!"

"Because I knew you were going to be home in an hour," she attempted to defend herself.

"You're missing the point Annie. You can't leave babies alone for ten minutes let a whole _hour_. I came home and found him crying hysterically. Honestly its a freaking miracle the neighbors didn't call the cops on us for child neglect and child endangerment!"

She stayed silent.

"Jacob can we please go already? Because remembering what happened is making me really angry all over again,"

"No problem Nessie lets get out of here,"

"You really do love your family don't you Nessie?" Jacob asked when we were alone walking in the forest.

"Why wouldn't I Jacob? They're my family. My sister might not be perfect but then again are any of us perfect? As for Nathan? Well ever since our parents died I have felt extremely overprotective of him. Out of the three of us he's the most vulnerable and I-"

I was cutoff midsentence by a scream somewhere in the distance. Then I heard more frantic screams. Without even thinking about it I passed Nathan over to Jacob and started running as fast as I could in the direction of the screaming.

"Nessie!" I heard Jacob scream somewhere behind me. Probably wondering why I had taken off so fast. As I got closer I could see a little girl struggling to keep her head above the water in the rough currents. A second later she went completely under.

I jumped into the water without hesitation. I looked around and quickly located the girl. I swam to her as fast as I could and grabbed her.

Did I mention that I can see underwater or hold my breath for up to 30 minutes while I was underwater? Well I can. I haven't told many people and the few that I have don't believe me. I wasn't even sure my parents really believed me when I told them. Didn't matter if it was salt water or clear water.

Nonetheless it is true. My underwater vision is perfect. Crystal clear. Nor did my eyes burn when I stayed underwater for 30 minutes at a time. Just two more tidbits of information about me that made me a freak. Oh God I could only imagine what Jasmine and her cronies would say if I had ever told them.

I was able to pull the little girl above the water but the raging currents made it very difficult to get back to land. I could see Jacob racing along the edge of the river to keep up with us. I've never seen a guy look so scared before.

I tried as hard as I could to swim back to shore but the current was to strong for me.

Then to my absolute shock he put Nathan down, took off his shirt, and dove right in. Let's just say if I died right then and there I would've died happy seeing Jacob shirtless.

He grabbed me and the little girl and pulled us both to safety.

"Renesmee what the hell were you thinking?!"

"That I had to save this little girl," I simply said. "By the way what's your name sweetie?" I asked the girl in question.

"Jennifer," she coughed. "My name is Jennifer,"

"Jennifer are you okay? What happened?"

"Some mean boys. They were chasing me but I was too slow so they caught me and threw me in!" she cried.

I was beyond shocked. Whoever tried to hurt this little girl was some seriously sick and twisted. I mean the girl was probably only four or five years old!

"Jacob I think we should take her to the hospital and this needs to be reported to the police,"

"I agree but Nessie?"

"Yes?"

"Please do not ever do that to me again. I almost died of a heart attack!"

"You know I used to be a lifeguard back in Hawaii?"

"What?"

"The Summer before I moved here I was a lifeguard at one of my local beaches in Honolulu, Hawaii,"

"I didn't know that," he said.

"How could you have known that when I never told you? Anyways swimming and rescuing people is what I love doing. What you just saw there? Well I've done that before in the ocean," Saving people is something I loved doing which made it that much harder for me knowing that I failed to save my parents that day. I was able to save Nathan but I was not able to save my parents. It was all my fault they were dead. If I would've been a little faster maybe they'd still be here today.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that you've endangered your life many times before?"

Oh boy this was conversation was not exactly going as planned.

"No Jacob I'm an excellent swimmer. I passed all the qualification tests with ease. I would've made it back to shore if you hadn't jumped in and rescued us. Not that I'm being ungrateful or anything. I really do appreciate it so thank you,"

I decided it was probably better just to drop the subject completely and not even mention the amount of times I endangered myself.

When we got to the hospital Carlisle was the only doctor available. He immediately took us in.

"What happened?" he asked when he saw how soaked all three of us were.

So I explained everything that happened from me hearing Jennifer's screams and to her telling me that she had been thrown in.

I lost track of how much time we spent at the hospital as Carlisle checked us to make sure that we were okay. Except Jacob. Jacob got a free pass for some reason.

Jacob took me home right after. He left right away but not after promising that he would call to check up on me later.

After taking a shower I noticed the pile of mail that my sister had brought in and left on the table. One of the pieces of mail caught my attention right away. It was a letter from New York University. One of the colleges that I had applied to over the Summer.

I opened it and was shocked by what I read. It said that my application had been rejected because my social security number was invalid. This was the third time I've gotten this letter from a college I applied to. The other two came from Stanford University and Georgetown University. I triple checked everything and I entered it correctly so it didn't make any sense at all.

I remembered how hesitant my parents had been to give me my social security card when I first asked for it. Were they hiding something? Then I had a flashback to an incident a couple of years ago when I asked my parents if there was anything they could do to find out about my past like hire a personal investigator. Oh holy crap was that a mistake. I mean they really flipped out. They went on and on about how ungrateful I was acting after all they had done for me. I assured them repeatedly that I loved them and was extremely grateful but I just wanted to know about my past. I wanted to know the life I couldn't remember.

They weren't having it though. Instead they got really angry and told me not to ever bring up the subject again and I respected their wishes no matter how much it hurt me.

I didn't think much of it at the time but now with this social security number problem I was having I started to wonder.

Lily, my best friend back in Hawaii, has a father who is a private investigator. I had known him since I was about nine years old. Many times he offered investigate my past at a discounted rate but I knew my parents wouldn't go for it and there was no way I could afford it.

I still couldn't afford it. I had to find out though. Maybe if I was lucky he'd let me give a downpayment now and I could pay the rest later. Even if I had to take out a loan when I turned 18 to pay him back.

All I knew is that I had to know the truth already. So I picked up the phone and called.

 **Please Review**


	6. A Mother's Pain

**Chapter 6: A Mother's Pain**

 **Bella's POV**

I quietly sobbed as I walked through the forest. Something that I had grown accustomed to doing over the past 12 years. Ever since the day my baby girl had been stolen from us.

I can still remember the day she disappeared without a trace like it was just yesterday. I left Nessie with my father because I knew she had been dying to see him and he had been dying to see her again. My father never once questioned why his five month old granddaughter looked like a five year old human girl but he loved her as much as he loved me. Maybe even more than he loved me.

I had told Nessie that her father and I needed to get some things done but that wasn't true. The truth is that Edward and I just wanted, ahem, adult time. Being intimate with each other had become impossible because our daughter's sensitive hearing caused her to wake up at even the slightest creaking of a bed.

Getting Nessie out of the house had been my idea which is why I placed 100 percent of the blame on myself. If I hadn't been so selfish, if I hadn't put my needs first, my daughter would still be here where she belongs. With her family.

I'll never forget that fateful call I received from Charlie that day. My father was never one to express a lot of emotions but he was actually in tears as he struggled to tell me what happened.

Renesmee had disappeared. He left her alone for a few minutes while he went to use the bathroom and when he came back she was gone. She was nowhere in sight. He called the rest of his friends back at the station, alerted mall security, and searched the entire mall for her but no one could find her. That's when he called me and gave me the news.

I was in hysterics as I called the rest of the family. Edward was angry. He wanted to kill Charlie for letting her out of his sight. I had never seen my husband so angry or scared for that matter. Like me, he would have given his life for her.

By the time we arrived at the mall we couldn't even trace her scent anymore. There was people and cops everywhere. The cops had brought scent hounds to search the entire place. There was simply to many people so her scent disappeared. No dog or vampire could track her. Mall security cameras didn't turn up anything either. It was as if she had simply vanished.

Over the next several days we all went crazy looking for her. Jacob and his pack searched all of Canada, Edward and I searched the entire United States, while everyone else searched Mexico and South America. She was nowhere to be found though and that scared me to death.

After a few days we all went to Italy and broke into the Volturi castle but they were innocent. Edward reluctantly confirmed that they were telling the truth when they said they had no knowledge of Nessie's disappearance. Are even offered to send some of his guard to help us search.

If it weren't for Jacob we would've given up hope years ago. Jacob said that he knew it in his heart that she was alive. Jacob said that as her imprintor he would know if she was dead. It was only a glimmer of hope after many many years of pain and heartbreak but it was all that we had left.

I stopped walking briefly when I came across my daughter's scent. I followed the scent which led me to a house that I had never seen before. My daughter's and her sister's scent completely surrounded the house.

I peeked inside and saw my daughter sitting inside holding her baby brother. Along with her sister they were watching some Netflix show.

I had to fight hard not to cry whenever I was around her. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was so grown up now which made me extremely sad. I had missed her entire childhood. I didn't get to see my own daughter grow up. I had spent so many years looking for her and now that I found her she was a complete stranger to me.

"Nessie can you stop watching that already?" her sister Annie asked.

"Oh please 13 Reasons Why is so much better then that crap you call entertainment,"

"But it's depressing as hell," Annie said.

I watched my daughter take a deep breath. She looked so beautiful and so grown up. I wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth. I wanted her to know that I was her real mother. I wanted my baby back.

"Well Annie I can relate to Hannah a lot actually,"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Feeling lonely, the bullying, the rumors. Thanks to Jasmine most of the school thinks I'm a slut and I'm actually Nathan's mother,"

"But that's not true,"

"Yeah well it doesn't matter when everyone thinks it's true. After our parents died and Nathan got sick I got really depressed I actually thought about ending it all myself,"

I could not believe what I was hearing. My daughter actually thought about killing her self?! Why would she do that?!

"What?" Annie asked.

"Don't ever tell anyone this Annie. This is our secret okay? I actually came really really close to doing it. I got dad's gun, you know the one he used for killing bears around here? I took it out to the woods with me. I ran into Kate out there. Lord only knows what she was doing out there. I told her what I was thinking about and she stopped me. She reminded me that I still you and Nathan and the rest of the Denalis. That I wasn't alone,"

"Nessie how could you think about doing something like that?" her sister asked. She was almost in tears.

"It doesn't matter," Nessie answered.

I wanted to scream. It doesn't matter! My daughter wanted to kill herself but she doesn't think it matters!

"You know I called the Denalis like two weeks ago and they never called me back. Kate was acting really weird when I called and I haven't heard from her since,"

I couldn't stay there another minute or I was going to lose it for sure. My precious baby girl actually thought about ending her life. I didn't care if the thought only entered her head once the fact that she even considered it scared me and upset me to no end!

I didn't know what what to do anymore. We had found her but she needed help. More so then we had realized before.

To think we never would have found her if we hadn't decided to visit the Denalis. It had been Carlisle's idea actually. He was the one who said a visit was long overdue and we should go see them.

Esme went into town one day to buy some things. It was then that she came across my daughter's scent. She followed it and it led her to a baby store my daughter happened to be in at the time. She knew it was her right away and called us. We all went down there as fast as humanely possible, which felt even slower than usual at the time. By the time we got there Nessie was already paying for her items. Some diapers, wipes, and baby formula I think.

Nessie never noticed us silently watching her that day. Carlisle thinks her human side became dominant and her vampire genes had become dormant or inactive. We just have no idea why or to what extent. Carlisle was itching to run some tests on her and see if he could determine what happened.

All that really mattered to me though was that we had found her. What I didn't understand is why the Denalis never told us anything when they knew she went missing all those years ago and we've been going crazy trying to find her ever since!

We noticed that the Denalis were acting strange when we visited. Edward said they were trying to keep a secret but they were very good at hiding their thoughts. They were more edgy and jumpy than normal. Something was up and we asked but they always brushed it aside. We never, in a million years, would've guessed that my daughter was the reason! I had never felt so angry and betrayed.

They knew she was missing and never once said anything to us! They knew her for two years and never said anything to us!

We still haven't confronted the Denalis about this. We needed to figure out how we were going to address the issue in a calm cool manner. We were all equally upset and angered by what they had done. Even Carlisle which is really saying something because he never gets angry or upset about anything!

Betrayal hurts. The question is could I ever forgive this type of betrayal? Could any of us?

 **Please Review**


	7. The Past

**Chapter 7: The Past**

 **Nessie's POV**

A day after he saved me Jacob called to make sure that I was okay. I had stayed home the following day to recuperate. Turns out that nearly drowning does take a lot of energy out of a person. He came over that evening because, apparently, Edward and Bella had thought it would be a good idea to send me my homework so that I wouldn't fall behind. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes dramatically.

Everything seemed more or less normal when I went back to school the next day. At least with Jacob school seemed to be less hell holeish than it usually was. As baffled I was by his choice to be with me I was determined to enjoy his company while it lasted.

At lunch time I saw Jacob talking with some of the school football players. When they left I asked him what they wanted.

"They were asking me if I would like to try out for the team," he simply answered. "Even though I don't play they think I'd make a decent player. Does that even make a sense?"

"We don't get a lot of football players around here so every time they see a buff guy they want him whether they have a football history or not," I answered.

"Did you just call me buff?" he asked with a devilish grin.

I blushed a bright cherry red. "Out of everything I said that's all you heard?"

"Just messing with you Nessie. Besides I love seeing you blush,"

I couldn't help blush again. "Well I'm glad that I amuse you,"

"Anyway, on a completely different topic, well I guess not that different I would like to ask you something. Do you play any sports?"

"Sports? Me?" I laughed. "I'm way too uncoordinated to play any sports whatsoever. The only thing I could do was swim which is really odd honestly,"

"Aren't swimmers supposed to be coordinated?" he asked.

" _Supposed to be_ are the key words there Jacob," I remarked. "I, however, seem to be the rare exception to that rule. Whenever I'm not in the water I have a tendency to trip over my own two feet. Hell, I defy logic and trip over air if I'm being completely honest,"

"Well then I will just have to catch you I guess," Jacob said catching me completely off guard.

"What?"

"Whenever you trip I will be there to catch you,"

I didn't even know what to say at that point. We went and paid for our lunches and sat down at a table all by ourselves. The Cullens all sat down at a table nearby and watched us.

"Jacob why does your family like to watch us?"

"What?" he asked.

"Your family. I mean its so obvious that they're watching us. I don't get it,"

"Oh its nothing Nessie. Its just how they are," he said. "Anyway tell me more about yourself,"

"What more do you want to know? I've already told you a lot,"

"Actually Nessie there is much that you haven't told me. Your past? Your family? Your parents?"

I was about to say something when Jasmine, this time flanked by her friends Sarah and Alison, walked up to our table.

"Oh Jakey wouldn't you rather sit with us then a little nobody like her?" Jasmine said in her annoying high pitched voice.

"No," I could tell Jacob was getting upset again. "I would rather sit with a smart, beautiful, nice girl I could have an intellectual conversation with and I'm afraid that you don't fit that bill so I'm going to have to decline,"

"Oh please," Sarah said. "This girl is anything but what you described. She is a sorry excuse of a slut that just drives people to kill themselves,"

Oh no. I could see exactly where they were going with this conversation and I did not like it one bit.

"Yeah if you hang out with her you might just end up dead. That the kind of luck she seems to bring. Just ask her parents," Alison said.

"Yeah I think they were just so embarrassed by her having a baby that it drove them to kill themselves out of shame," Jasmine added with a laugh. I had to try really hard not to smash her face in right then and there.

"Shut up Jasmine you know that's not true so I don't know why you keep spreading lies about me,"

"Shut up? Did you just tell me to shut up you little bitch?!" she screeched.

"Nessie come on lets go," I heard Jacob say. I could tell he was having just as hard of a time of keeping it together as I was. He was getting more and more upset by the minute.

Thank God the bell rang at that exact moment because I was about two seconds away from snapping and punching the living daylights out of Jasmine.

"Nessie just ignore them. They're not worth it," Jacob told me.

I sighed. "It's not that easy Jacob you don't even know half the shit they've done to me,"

I didn't even realize that Jacob had stopped walking until he grabbed my shoulder.

"What else have they done to you?" he asked me in a very serious tone of voice.

"Nothing,"

"That's not what you just said," he pointed out.

"Look it doesn't even matter. Let's just go," I said.

"How did your parents die Nessie? They didn't really kill themselves, did they?"

"No," I said. "They died in a car accident. I'd rather not go into the details though if you don't mind,"

"How long were you with them? I mean how old were you when you were adopted?" he asked as soon as we sat down in the next classroom.

"Five. At least that's what I think anyway. The truth is that my sister and I really don't know for sure what our ages are. We don't even know our when our real birthdays are so we just go by the day we were adopted. February 23rd,"

"Do you remember anything at all about your past?"

"Nope," my lips made a popping sound on the 'p'. "All I remember is waking up in some hospital in Switzerland with no memory of who I was. The only thing I could remember was my first name. The same thing happened with Annie,"

"I can't believe that you don't remember anything at all," he remarked.

"Unfortunately nothing at all. I just woke up in that hospital scared to death. All the drugs they kept injecting into my body certainly didn't help,"

"Drugs?" Jacob questioned.

"Experimental drugs to help me regain my memory. They specifically chose me over my sister for some reason. It didn't work though obviously. After that we moved to Hawaii and lived there up until about two years ago," I explained.

"So why'd you move to Alaska?" he asked.

"My dad got a job transfer. That's when life turned into hell,"

"Oh come on Nessie surely it can't have been that bad,"

"I lost all my friends, gained bullies, and now my parents are dead. I'm pretty sure that's the very definition of that bad. I still keep in touch with my friends back home but it's not the same. The Denalis are great friends though at least,"

From the very beginning the Denalis had always been my friends. My parents tried to discourage my friendship with them for some strange reason. Another memory suddenly floated back into my mind. It was about three months after we moved here and I met the Denalis. I came home early from School and overheard my dad talking to them on the phone. He told them he would pay them good money to 'keep the secret' or something like that anyway. I never found out what that secret was because at that moment my father discovered me there and basically lost his mind and started screaming at me for no reason. I cried for an hour straight when he was done.

Jacob and I couldn't talk anymore once class started. I spent the rest of the day actively avoiding Jasmine and he friends since I knew they would want to get revenge on me for standing up to them. Well trying to stand up to them anyway. Whether or not I succeeded was debatable.

"Hey Nessie?" I heard Jacob say. "I will see you later, right?"

"Yes I'm coming over later because I'm pretty sure Edward will kill me if I don't start working on the project," I laughed.

"Cool. I can't wait to see you again,"

As soon as I got home I threw myself on my bed because I was exhausted. Then my sister came running into the room excitedly.

"Hey Nessie you got mail,"

"That's cause for excitement why exactly?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Remember that contest you entered over the Summer?"

"The one where we'd go on an all inclusive vacation to Europe over the holidays? Yes I remember it. Why does it even matter now anyway?"

"Because you won that's why!" she said excitedly. "You won the Volterra, Italy package!"

 **Happy 4th of July everyone! I hope you all have a great holiday. Please Review!**


	8. Wolf

**Chapter 8: Wolf**

 **Nessie's POV**

A loud angry howl in the distance woke me up from my nap that evening. I instantly jumped to my feet and ran to get my dad's gun in case I had to kill any animal that was about to attack.

I ran outside and skidded to a halt. I looked around cautiously for whatever animal had made that noise. I carefully wondered into the forest looking for the possible threat. I was about to turn back home when I saw it. An extremely large reddish-brown wolf fast running in my direction in the distance. The animal looked angry, extremely angry, murderous even. However I could not bring myself to shoot the wolf.

No matter how dangerous the animal seemed I couldn't lift my gun and shoot. Why? Because there was something very familiar about him that's why. It took me a few seconds to recall exactly where I had seen him and when I did I actually dropped my gun. This oversized wolf on steroids looked exactly like the wolf from my dreams.

"It can't be. It can't be,"

As soon as I spoke the wolf noticed I was there and immediately skidded to a halt and looked right at me. All the anger seemed to vanish from his eyes. He walked slowly over to me as if he was trying not to startle me.

I stretched my hand out toward him and he sniffed it. Once he decided I didn't smell good enough to eat he let me pet him. He closed his eyes as I ran my hand through his thick warm fur.

"You look just like the wolf I used to dream about,"

He looked at me curiously.

"Height, fur color, eye color. It's all the same. It's all exactly the same,"

He started licking my face and I laughed. This wolf was not a big bad wolf at all. Well he was a big wolf but that was all. Whatever he was angry about before didn't seem to matter to him anymore. At least not right now. He rubbed his head against my body and I continued to pet him.

I didn't leave the wolf until the moment I heard Nathan crying. Then I very reluctantly left the saddened wolf behind.

I fixed Nathan's bottle and started feeding him. As he was eating I heard a knock on the door. I was surprised to see Jacob standing there in the doorway.

"Jacob what are you doing here? I mean not that I don't want to see you but I'm curious that's all,"

"Sorry Nessie," he said. "I was around and thought I'd stop by. I hope you don't mind,"

"No of course not. Come on in. I was just about to order Pizza for dinner,"

"You get pizza delivery out here?" Jacob asked.

"Do we ever," I heard Annie say from her room. "It's usually order pizza or pick up fast food around here. Nessie can't cook to save her life,"

"Gee thanks!" I rolled my eyes. "I hate to say it Jacob but she's not wrong. I can't cook at all,"

"Don't you think it might be better for your health to learn how to cook instead of eating so much junk?"

"Actually I avoid all doctors for that reason. I don't even want to know what the food is doing to my health,"

"Oh boy Nessie I'm not even going to begin telling you how many things I see wrong with that logic right there,"

"Jacob are you going to be nice or am I going to have to kick you out?"

"No I'm sorry Nessie. I'll shut up now I promise!" Jacob actually looked scared that I would follow through on my threat when in reality I wasn't so sure I could follow through.

"Good" I remarked. "Because I really didn't want to kick you out,"

"Good because that would've hurt a lot," Jacob replied.

"Oh Jacob,"

"No, I mean it. I love spending time with you and getting to know you. I seem to learn new things about you every time we talk,"

"Jacob why did you come here? You were really strolling through the woods and then decided to stop by for a minute?"

Jacob laughed. "Okay you caught me. Truth is I was really angry about...something. So I ran off into the woods and kind of got a little lost. Then I saw your house and I realized I wanted to see you so I stoped by,"

"What were you angry about Jacob?"

His hands balled into fists and he started shaking like he usually did when he was upset. "Doesn't matter I don't want to talk about it,"

"Sorry Jacob,"

"It's not your fault Nessie. Don't blame yourself,"

"Okay how about we hang out, eat, talk, and watch movies to help you forget about whatever it is that you were angry about?"

"Well being with you helps no matter what we do,"

I was about to say something when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller I'd and was surprised to see that it was Mr. Porter my private investigator.

"Jacob I need to take this. I'll be right back, okay? No eavesdropping!" I joked.

"Sure Nessie,"

I went to my room and closed the door.

"Renesmee is this you?" he asked as soon as I answered.

"Yes it's me. Have you found anything?"

"Actually Nessie I have. That's why I'm calling you. I've been searching all the missing children websites as a starting point and I found one with a picture of you at the age you disappeared. You're first name is Renesmee. Unfortunately no last name was given for some reason. The story is that you disappeared from a mall in Port Angeles, Washington. You were with your grandfather at the time,"

"Wait a minute are you sure it's me? I was adopted not kidnapped!"

"Yes I'm positive. The picture on the website matches the one you gave me. I'm still trying to figure out who kidnapped you and how you ended up in Switzerland,"

"I don't understand. I was adopted. There is no way I could've been stolen,"

"I'm sorry Nessie but I'm afraid you were. You were on a missing children's website and the date you disappeared is extremely close to the date you were found in Switzerland. I'm sorry but from the information that I've gathered so far you were taken from your real family,"

I didn't know what to say. I was sure my adoptive parents didn't know anything about this. They would not have participated in something as horrible as this. I was sure if that.

"Your grandfather's name is Charlie Swan," he said when I remained silent. "I've already met with him and he confirmed that the person in the picture you gave me is in fact his granddaughter,"

"You met him?"

"Yes and he wants to meet you. I told him as long as you're interested in meeting him I would set up a meeting between you two,"

"Yes I'm interested in meeting him. Please do it," I said I was still in shock by everything that I found out.

"Okay, I'll call you back soon and give you the details,"

"I can't believe this. Thank you. Thank you so much,"

"Of course Nessie. I'm trying my best to solve your case,"

I walked out of my room in a daze. I really didn't know what to think. I never, in my life, imagined that I had been stolen from my real family. I wanted to cry.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Jacob asked immediately sensing my distress.

"Nothing," I said.

"Nessie that call obviously upset you so why don't you-"

"I don't want to talk about it Jacob. Just, hold me, please,"

What the hell did I just ask him to do?!

To my surprise he did exactly what I asked and I immediately began to feel better.

Being close to Jacob made me feel better. I, apparently, had the same affect on him as well. He was no longer angry for whatever reason he had been angry about and I felt happy in his presence. He made me feel better for the time being.

It started snowing really bad later that evening so all we really did was eat, talk, and watch movies. At one point we moved to my bed because I was cold and wanted the warmth of my blankets. As much as I loved Jacob keeping me warm with his body heat I couldn't turn him into my personal space heater all evening.

I didn't even know we had fallen asleep until the very next morning when I woke up to the sound of a phone vibrating and Jacob's snoring.

Oh holy crap Jacob and I fell asleep together!

I grabbed the phone that was vibrating without even thinking about whose phone I was really grabbing.

"Hello," I mumbled groggily.

"Nessie?" Edward answered sounding very surprised. "Why do you have Jacob's phone? Where is Jacob?" he asked sounding very suspicious.

"Jacob? Oh he's with me. He came over yesterday and I guess we kind of slept together and-"

"What?!" Edward yelled into my ear causing my to jump.

"No! I mean we're in the same bed-"

"Nessie please give Jacob the phone," Edward said said trying to sound calm.

"He's asleep,"

"I don't care. Wake him up. Glad he was able to rest peacefully before I kill him!"

 **Please Review**


	9. Plan

**Chapter 9: Plan**

 **Edward's POV**

I was going to murder that dog. As soon as that mutt walked through the door I was going to kill him with my bare hands! How dare he?! With my daughter?! Oh I am going to kill him! As soon as he set one foot in this house he was going to be one dead wolf!

I looked over at my wife who was just as, if not more, angry than I was. After Jacob had stormed off in anger and phased yesterday she had spent the whole night worrying about him and when she couldn't reach him her worry intensified. I hated to admit but I knew deep down that she still cared about Jacob a lot. More then I would care to know. She still worried about him even though he was more than capable of taking care of himself. She was angry that she had spent the whole night worrying about him only to find out that he was in bed with our daughter!

I was so angry that if I was a wolf I would have phased right then and there myself.

"I can't believe it!" Rosalie suddenly yelled out in anger. "That filthy mutt with my niece! How is that she doesn't even remember him and she still wants to be with him! _Him_! Out of all the men in the world she had to choose him even with no memory!"

If I wasn't so angry right now I probably would've laughed. What are the odds that Nessie would still want to be with him after all this time having no memory of him? Maybe that's just how strong the imprint still affected her.

"Calm down babe," Emmett said. "There is really nothing we could do about that,"

"Calm down?!" she yelled. "He spent the night with my niece and you expect me to calm down!"

"Can you all calm down!" Jasper shouted. "All of your anger on top of my own is driving me crazy over here,"

"I'm going to kill him. How dare he take advantage of my niece like that!" this time it was Alice who was angry.

"How about we all take a deep breath before we calm down and do anything rash," Carlisle always being the voice of reason in our family. I knew better though. He was just as upset with Jacob as the rest of us were. Even Esme was upset. It usually took a lot to make them upset!

I was about to say something when I heard and smelled him approaching. He didn't even make it to the front door when he was attacked, literally attacked by all my siblings, and my wife. Who were quickly followed by me.

"Ow what the-ouch!" Jacob yelled as we all punched him and kicked him around like a rag doll. Bella grabbed him and threw him against a tree and we all heard a loud, sickening crunch on impact but our assault on him didn't stop there. In my head the mutt was getting exactly what he deserved for sleeping with Nessie.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jacob screamed out in pain.

"You know what you did you stupid mutt!" Rosalie yelled before throwing one of her high heels at his head and then proceeding to punch him in the gut.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob gasped out.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed. "I was worried sick about you all night and now I found out that you slept with my daughter last night!" she grabbed him and threw him again.

"We did not!"

"Nessie said that you did! I called her and she picked up the phone and said that you had slept together! That you were in the same bed!"

I knew that Jacob was worried the moment Nessie got him on the phone. However I had not told him exactly what she told me. I had only told him that I knew he was with her and he better get home immediately. I was surprised the dog even listened.

"It wasn't like that! I swear! We just fell asleep in the same bed that's all! We didn't do anything-" I didn't even allow him to finish that sentence.

"Okay enough!" Carlisle yelled. "I think Jacob has been tortured enough and I think we have bigger issues that we have to deal with. So I am going to heal Jacob and think we are going to talk calmly and rationally,"

By the time that Carlisle had taken him in Jacob's bones had already begun to heal incorrectly which meant that re-breaking them was necessary for proper healing. I'm not going to lie, I got a small satisfaction hearing him in pain. After knowing that he was with my daughter all night, I didn't care what they did or did not do, I felt every bit of pain was justified.

When Carlisle and Jacob returned everyone was still angry but we didn't have a choice but to act like civilized vampires.

"So what are we going to do about the Denalis?" Carlisle asked. "We have to confront them about this. About what they have done and I think its best to do it as soon as possible,"

My body burned with rage every time I thought of the Denalis and after that memory I saw in Nessie's head, the one where she overheard her father offering to pay them good money to _keep the secret,_ I was beyond anger. Could they really sell us out like that? Sell out my daughter like that? Did we really not know them as well as we thought they did? Were they capable of doing this for money?

"I think we need to go talk them today. I can't wait any longer or I will go crazy," Bella said sounding like she was almost in tears.

"I agree with Bella," Jacob said. "We need answers,"

"What I want to know is when and how we are going to tell Nessie the truth?" Esme said. "She just lost her family and we just suddenly spring this onto her I don't think she will take it very well,"

"Nessie already knows something is up,"Jacob said. "She hired a private investigator and he already located Charlie,"

"What?" I said in shock.

"They're going to arrange a meeting soon,"

"Why didn't you mention that before dog?!" Rosalie yelled.

"Well maybe if you all hadn't been so busy attacking me for no reason at all I would've mentioned it a lot sooner!"

"Children!" Esme scolded. "Calm down now both of you!"

"I propose that we go today after work. My shift is over at five pm so we will head over there then," Carlisle said.

With that we all agreed.

 **Nessie's POV**

I was sort of scared for Jacob when he left this morning. Edward sounded really really really pissed when he found out that we had been together all night. I had no idea why though. As far as I was concerned what Jacob and I did together was none of his business but oh well. Just another strange quirk of the Cullen family I guess.

Oh well. The school had called in earlier and since it snowed so much last night we actually got the day off of school. So I decided to get some cleaning done. I don't know why I decided to hold Nathan as I did my household chores but I did. As I was walking through the kitchen I slipped on water that I had not cleaned up. I turned and twisted my body in such a way that Nathan would not get hurt.

I, however, smacked my head against the corner of the counter top and then on the floor. I could feel the blood and the pain, and the dizziness beginning to kick in.

The last thing I remember before I lost consciousness was my sister walking in and screaming as soon as she saw me.

 _I woke up back in a strange place. A hospital that I would soon learn was in Switzerland. I screamed and right away one of the doctors came in and grabbed me and stuck a needle in my arm by force. These were not nice doctors like grandpa was._

 _"You shut up little girl," he spat._

 _"No, I want to go home! I want my family!" I cried._

 _"Shut up, your kind is much to valuable to waste. Those idiots that brought you here didn't even realize what a true gem you are. Probably worth 20 times as much as all the other kids and babies here combined,"_

 _All I could do was cry. I wanted to be home with my momma and daddy._

 _The man slapped me across the face because I wouldn't stop crying._

 _"Oh well once her memory is gone hopefully she'll shut up," he whispered to himself._

 _I didn't know what he was talking about but I was really scared._

 _The last thing I remember before they stuck another needle in me was how they were going to 'alter my genes' and the only thing that could ever repair me again was 'venom'._

"Renesmee," I heard someone say as I began to wake up.

"She's waking up," I heard another voice say.

Well that was definitely a strange and scary dream. Oh God why does my head hurt so badly? Then I remembered how I slipped and fell in the kitchen.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and found myself staring at Carlisle Cullen. I tried to sit up but he gently pushed me back down.

"Nessie relax you hit your head really hard. You had two cuts each requiring 8 stitches. You also have a concussion and have been unconscious for several hours,"

"What about Nathan? Oh God he didn't get hurt to did he?" I asked slightly panicky.

"Relax Nessie he's with Rosalie and Emmett right now,"

"Wait they're here?"

"Everyone's here," he commented.

"Why?" I asked.

"As soon as they found out you were hurt they came rushing over here,"

As if on cue everyone, and I do mean everyone, walked in. Even Jacob looked worried like he had lost a couple of night's sleep.

"Oh thank God Nessie I was so worried," Annie said as she hugged me gently.

"Nessie don't ever do that again do you understand?" this time it was Jacob that spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you all would be so worried about me," I said a bit confusedly.

"Of course we were Nessie you're-well we care about you a lot," Bella said.

Nathan started crying and that's when I realized that Emmett was holding him this time. Did I mention how tiny my brother looked in his arms?

Right away Rosalie snatched him away from Emmett.

"Hey!" Emmett protested loudly.

"Will you be quiet Emmett you're scaring him!"

I burst out in laughter and then immediately regretted it. Whoever said laughter is the best medicine was a liar!

 **Please Review**


	10. Sleepover

**Chapter 10: Sleepover**

 **Nessie's POV**

Since I didn't want to remain in the hospital, and Carlisle didn't want me to be without professional supervision, I had been invited to stay with the Cullens for the night. They even extended the invitation to Annie and Nathan/

Bella and I had gone back to my house while everyone else headed to the Cullen house. I still needed to pack some things for my siblings and myself. So here I was packing. Well more like watching as Bella had insisted that I rest while she did all the packing for me. Every time I tried to help her she would stop me.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" I asked as she threw another bottle in Nathan's diaper bag.

"I'm fine Nessie. You rest. Just tell me what you need and I will pack it for you,"

"Well if you're sure..." I trailed off.

"I'm sure Nessie," she said.

"Well I think that's enough for Nathan. You know for such a small human being he surely does need a lot of stuff,"

By then I realized that Bella wasn't even paying attention to me anymore. She had found my photo album containing pictures of me and my family from the very first day I was adopted.

I couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the pictures myself. Birthdays, holidays, vacations. Literally all of my happiest memories are in there.

"Those are all my best memories in there,"

Bella jumped as if she hadn't even realized that I was there.

"Best memories?" she sounded like she was about to cry.

"Definitely my happiest," I smiled just remembering. "Christmas was definitely my favorite holiday of the year. One of my funniest memories that time of year was when my mom and would cook meanwhile my dad didn't do anything. Mom would get so mad that she would actually start throwing cookie dough and baking batter at him. Then Annie and I would join in. It was the only time we were allowed to be involved in a food fight!" I laughed. "Then we would take pictures. I have a few in there,"

Bella still wasn't saying anything. She looked really really really sad for some reason. Her entire body trembled slightly. I was surprised she wasn't crying. She sure looked dangerously close to tears.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked her feeling extremely worried about her now.

She took a deep breath. "I'm fine Nessie really. Don't worry about me,"

"You sure? I didn't say anything or do anything-"

"No Nessie it's not you I promise,"

"Okay," I said and decided it was probably better just to drop the subject.

I sighed as I thought about what Christmas was going to be like this year. The first one without my parents. It was going to be really hard but at least we have that Italy trip coming up in a month.

"Nessie are you okay?" Now Bella was the one worrying about me.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about the holidays that's all,"

"Oh yeah it's your first without your parents isn't it?"

"Yeah it is but hopefully it won't be so bad because we're going on a trip this year. We're going to Vo-"

Her phone rang and she answered it swiftly.

"No it's okay we will be there soon," I heard her say. I gathered it was one of her family members wondering where we were.

"It was Esme," Bella said. "She was getting worried that we were taking so long,"

"Oh I guess we should get going then. But before we go I just need one more thing. Pads. Can-"

"Pads?" "As in period pads?"

"Uh yes? I'm supposed to get my period any day now and I don't want to use any of your family's stuff,"

"You get a monthly cycle?"

Okay now I was starting to question her sanity slightly. Why would she ask me that.

"Um well I am a woman so yes I get my period every month just as most other women do. Been getting them since I was 11,"

I could've sworn I heard her whisper to herself "Carlisle will be very interested in that information," but I couldn't be sure so I didn't say anything.

We finished packing and left. Bella still seemed a little upset when we left but neither one of us brought up the topic.

The entire family was waiting for us as we arrived. Bella gave us her room for the night. I didn't want to force her out of her room but when I tried to fight it she insisted that it wasn't a problem.

Right away Carlisle gave checked on my injuries and asked me how I felt. When I mentioned feeling a little pain he gave me medicine that made me instantly feel better.

Esme insisted on making us a home cooked dinner even though I said we'd be fine with fast food.

"Nessie I think fast food is something you've been having too much of," Carlisle said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember how I told you I wanted to do blood work before you left since it seemed you have no medical record here?"

"Yes?"

"Well I've been running some tests and I don't like what I see when it comes to your cholesterol and other stuff. Everything is way too high and you need to start eating healthier now,"

I sighed.

"Sorry Nessie but it's the truth. I'm just looking out for your health," he said. "and your sister's for that matter since I'm assuming she's eating a very similar diet to you own?"

"Yes and I understand,"

"Good,"

Nathan started crying and almost immediately Rosalie was trying to calm him down. Surprisingly enough she was succeeding. She rocked him gently and his crying began to cease.

"Seems like you have the magic touch with him," I commented.

"Really? You think so?" she asked me.

"I know so. Ever since he first saw you he was drawn to you. You're able to calm him a lot faster then I am. Only my mom was able to do that. Something tells me that you're good for him,"

"Thanks Nessie. Do you mind if I feed him next time?"

"Sure not a problem. Actually I think he's due for a bottle right now,"

I had a good time there. A great time actually. Alice insisted on giving me a makeover, much to my dismay. When I told her I needed to rest she said that since all I had to do was stay still while she worked her magic I wasn't overexerting myself.

"See how beautiful you look?" Alice said when she was done. "I mean you're very beautiful naturally of course but now-"

"Thanks Alice. I mean it. I don't even recognize myself," which was true. I barely recognized myself after what she had done.

"Now lets go show the others!" she squealed excitedly.

As gasped when she saw me. "Nessie you look so beautiful," she sounded like she was about to cry again.

"Thanks,"

Esme cooked us a delicious steak and potato dinner. Surprisingly only Jacob, Annie, and I were eating. Just like at school, the Cullens never ate. I wanted to ask about that but decided not to.

I had a lot of fun with them. Even Annie seemed to be having fun. Even if all we did was talk and let Alice dress us up like Barbie dolls over and over again. I loved Alice though. She was the type of person anyone could easily be friends with. That's just the kind of personality she had.

It wasn't until I went to Bella's room to change into my pajamas that things took a very strange turn. I dropped an earring which ended up underneath the bed.

As I was reaching underneath the bed for the earring my hand found something else completely. I pulled out what appeared to be a photo album.

On the cover was a picture of Edward and Bella holding a baby girl. Curiosity overcame and I began to look through it. There were pictures of the entire family including Jacob. There was just one other person in here. A baby girl. I was shocked when I noticed that the pictures were dated over 12 years ago. 12 years and no one in this family has aged a day.

The baby girl appeared to get older and older in every pictures which was strange because according to the dates not much time was passing between the pictures. I dropped the photo album when I got to the last two pages. The girl looked exactly like me or how I looked when I was adopted. She could've been my twin.

Who was she? Where was she?

"Nessie are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I'm okay I'm coming," I said quickly as I put the album back under the bed.

 **Please Review**


	11. Time Gone By

**Chapter 11: Time Gone By**

 **Nessie's POV**

Time seemed to move a lot quicker after that night I slept over at the Cullen's house. I spent a lot more time there after that. They reminded me a lot of my own family. They didn't know this but their presence helped to ease the pain of my loss.

They made me feel included in their family. It was something that Annie and I found really strange but we welcomed it at the same time. I knew she loved spending time with the Cullens as much as I did. She would never admit it to me but I knew she did. Carlisle and Esme acted more like parents to us while the others acted like brothers and sisters. Sometimes they were like slightly annoying older brothers and sisters even if we were all around the same age.

Or were we? I still had not forgotten that strange photo album that I had found when I spent the night here. The girl who looked exactly lithe way I used to was constantly on my mind. Who was she? Where was she? How was she related to the Cullens? Why did she look like me?

I wanted to ask all these questions but I was afraid I would sound crazy if I told them that I found a picture of a little girl in their house that looked exactly like me. I also didn't want to be annoying or bring up any bad memories. For all I knew she could've died a long time ago.

Annie and I spent Thanksgiving with them. Since the Cullens didn't eat anything we had a whole turkey and pumpkin pie to ourselves. Jesus do these people ever eat? How do they live? If they think people don't notice their lack of eating they're sorely mistaken.

So we just ate our food while everyone else waited on us. Emmett was playing peekaboo with Nathan. I had never played that game with my brother before but he seemed to love it. They continued like that for awhile until he started crying. At first Rosalie got mad at Emmett because she thought he scared him when he really he was just hungry.

If I was being honest with myself I would have to admit that Rosalie was a better caretaker than I was. I tried my best but she was better and faster. She could figure out what he needed or wanted faster than I did. She didn't hesitate to stop whatever she was doing to take care of Nathan. Didn't matter if it was a bottle he needed or a diaper change. Before I even knew what was happening she would be taking care of him. She and Nathan had a special bond. I could see it.

Whenever we would leave Nathan would cry when I took him from her. I could tell that Rosalie was upset as well but I never asked her about it.

Fast forward a few weeks and now we were one week away from Christmas. Today had been our last day of school before Christmas break and now we were just finishing up our packing. We hadn't told the Cullens about our trip to Volterra, Italy. I never saw a chance to bring it up.

Here I was stressing out though because it was the night before the trip because my sister and I hadn't finished packing and there was still things we needed to go buy.

I looked at the letter I received a few days ago about my trip. This letter gave me more information on where we would be staying. It was a castle. Or a castle themed hotel. I wasn't sure honestly. All I knew is that we were to go to that address as soon as we landed and meet up with a woman named Heidi who would then show us around the castle/hotel.

"Annie!" I yelled.

"What?!" she yelled back.

"Did you find the rest of the stuff that we need?!"

"No! I've been looking but I can't find it!"

I gritted my teeth and tried to remain calm. Going crazy right now would not help the situation.

"I've looked everywhere. I swear," she said as she came out.

"Okay, look we don't have time to keep searching. I need you to go into town and buy them, okay?"

"Yes fine. It'll be easier than continuing to look here anyway,"

I tossed her my car keys and told her to hurry up before the store closed.

I felt really exhausted all of a sudden. I didn't know it was possible to stress out so much about missing items like travel sized soaps, lotions, shampoos, and conditioners but I certainly was.

Thankfully Annie came back with the needed items and we were able to finish packing without any problems.

We had to get up early the next morning to go to the airport. Neither one of my siblings was happy at all. I swear sometimes it felt like I was dragging around two babies instead of one. It wasn't until I reminded Annie that we were going on vacation that she peeked up and stopped complaining.

Since it was the holiday season the airport was extremely busy and figuring out where we had to go was difficult. Once we checked in our luggage and passed security things were easier.

Afterward we had breakfast at one of the restaurants then we headed toward our gate before it was time to board our plane.

"Renesmee what are you doing here?"

I instantly spun around when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kate? My God it feels like it's been forever since I've seen you! What are you doing here?"

"We have to leave Nessie. Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you but we can't stay here any longer,"

"Why not?" It saddened me to think that the Denalis were leaving. They were my best friends.

"Our relationship with the Cullens is extremely bad right now. Worst that it's ever been. Actually that's an understatement. If we stay here any longer things are going to get even uglier then they already are. That's all I can say,"

I didn't understand anything at all. The Denalis were nice people. The Cullens were nice people. What could've happened that was so bad that the Denalis felt the need to leave?

"What-"

"Doesn't matter Nessie. Really it doesn't. Where are you going?"

"Oh we won a trip to Volterra, Italy,"

Kate suddenly went very quiet and still.

Before I could say anything they announced that it was time for us to start boarding.

"Well Kate I have to go but I hope we can stay in touch. You're like family to us after all,"

She still didn't say anything or move at all for that matter. It was like she had went into shock.

"Nessie come on!" Annie yelled. "We have to go!"

I was a little worried about Kate. Why did she get all weird when I said Volterra, Italy was where I was going?

Nathan started crying when I buckled him into his car seat that was firmly strapped to the airplane seat.

I felt my excitement begin to grow as the airplane backed away from the gate and we took off. I could tell this trip was going to be exactly what Annie and I needed to keep ourselves from being sad about the loss of our parents this holiday season.

Volterra here we come!

 **Please Review**


	12. Volterra, Italy

**Chapter 12: Volterra, Italy**

 **Nessie's POV**

After 12 long hours I finally began to feel the plane descending. After listening to my sister complain nonstop and dealing with a fussy Nathan stepping off of that airplane was like a godsend.

"Thank God that's finally over," Annie said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes it must've been so hard to complain for 12 hours straight, right?"

"Oh please!" she cried. "It was not 12 hours straight! More like 11,"

For some reason I laughed. My sister's arguments always made me laugh.

"So where we going next?" Annie asked.

The letter said we were supposed to go to the castle/hotel as soon as we landed. My growling stomach, however, had other ideas.

"How about we get our luggage and then grab a bite to eat? Something that's not overpriced terrible tasting airplane food?"

"Nessie its like you read my mind," Annie said as she licked her lips. "What about our instructions to go to the castle as soon as we landed?"

"I'm sure it can wait. I mean I don't even think they know what time we landed,"

"That's true,"

We got a lot of strange looks as we walked around town. By the way we dressed I knew we stood out from the locals. I'm sure dragging around luggage made us look even more strange.

Eventually we found a pizza place to eat at. After eating we got completely lost trying to find our way back. Eventually we found our way to the castle. It was literally the only castle in the town.

There was no one waiting outside for us. So I decided to push the door open and luckily it wasn't locked.

"Hello there,"

I screamed when a woman suddenly appeared behind me. Nathan started crying and I hugged him a little tighter.

Once I got over my fright I realized just how beautiful the woman really was. Up until now Rosalie had been the most beautiful woman I had ever met but this lady had her beat. It was hard to stop staring at her. Her red eyes was the only thing about her that freaked me out a little.

"I'm Heidi, you must be Renesmee,"

"Um yes and this is my sister Annie and my brother Nathan,"

"Welcome. Follow me,"

"May I ask where we're going?" Annie asked.

"Oh you'll see,"

I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck. Something about the place was starting to freak me out. I glanced at Annie and could tell that she was more nervous than usual. Even Nathan didn't look as at ease as he usually was.

I held my brother a little tighter in hopes of comforting him.

I looked around the castle which definitely didn't resemble any sort of hotel at all. I had sort of begun to think that castle was a Vegas style themed hotel. Looks like I was wrong.

A girl that looked to be about 12 or 13 years old suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The young blonde was small and harmless looking but something about her really scared the crap out of me. The red eyes certainly did not help at all.

"Jane what are you doing here?" Heidi asked her.

"Are sent me. He heard our visitors arrive and wondered what was taking so long,"

"Humans move slowly Jane. You'd think he'd know that by now,"

They were talking about humans as if they weren't humans themselves. I followed them into an elevator despite the fact that every molecule in my body was screaming to run as far away as possible.

They led us to a room that contained three throne chairs made for kings and queens. In them, were three men, three extremely pale red-eyed men.

The one that was sitting in the middle stood up and approached us. I guessed that he was the leader.

The smile that formed on his face really really really freaked me out. I was almost hyperventilating by the time he approached me.

"My my. Young Renesmee," I was really getting scared now. "My have you grown into such a beautiful creature,"

"Do I know you?" I managed to ask somehow.

His smile faltered a bit.

One of the other men spoke. "She must be lying Aro. Her scent is exactly the same as it was before,"

"Brother let me be the judge of that,"

"I really don't have any idea what you're talking about,"

"We'll find out soon enough if you're telling the truth. May I please see your hand?"

My hand was suddenly clasped in his ice cold ones. We stayed that way for about thirty seconds before he released my hand. Then he did the same thing to Annie.

"Magnifico," Aro said.

"What does that mean?" Annie whispered to me.

"I don't know. I don't speak Italian but it sounds like magnificent," I whispered back.

"Well?" one of the other cloaked men asked as he approached us.

"The girls know nothing. Renesmee is telling the truth. It seems that she has lost her memory and the Cullens have yet to tell her the truth,"

"I don't understand anything," I admitted. The only thing I did understand was the fear I felt in the presence of these people.

I looked around frantically for the nearest exit. I heard a terrible agonizing scream echo throughout the hall. I looked around and saw my sister writhing on the floor in pain. The girl called Jane stared down at my sister with a sadistic smile on my face.

I screamed in horror at what I was witnessing. Jane then turned toward on me and instantly I was in the most unimaginable pain that I had ever been. I had studied the Salem witch trials in school and now I could say with absolute certainty that I understood what they felt when they were burned at the stake. Because now it was me on that stake. Every single molecule on my body was on fire.

The pain was unbearable. I could barely register the fact that I was screaming. Then suddenly the feeling was gone. I hadn't realized that I had fallen to the floor until then. Luckily Nathan was unharmed.

There was something seriously wrong with that girl. She scared me in unimaginable ways. She looked at Nathan straight in the eyes and for a second I thought she was going to do to him whatever she had done to Annie and I.

Something happened. Something went wrong for her this time. Instead of Nathan writhing and screaming in pain it was her. It was as if whatever power she had simply bounced off of him and hit her in full force. She was the one screaming in pain.

I took the opportunity to run but I didn't make it very far before I was caught. Nathan was violently ripped from my arms.

"Lock the girls away. Renesmee will be useful in luring out the Cullens. This baby is gifted. Nothing like I've ever seen in all my years. Imagine what he'll be capable of as a vampire when he's old enough to be turned? It's best to gain his loyalty now while he's still young,"

"What about the other girl?"

"She's seen too much. She's a liability now. You know what to do with her," Aro answered.

A loud growling noise suddenly erupted from the hallway. Then an extremely large reddish brown wolf came charging in angrily. He looked just like the wolf from the forest and the wolf from my dreams.

I didn't know where this wolf came from but I could tell he was extremely pissed off right now as he charged right for us!

 **Please Review**


	13. Dreams

**Chapter 13: Dreams**

 **Nessie's POV**

The wolf wasn't so focused on me as much as he was on my captor. He looked ready to kill. To rip someone to shreds.

I screamed when my captor suddenly threw me. My head exploded in pain as it made contact with the wall. I felt my body slump to the floor and blood ooze from a fresh wound on the back of my head. I saw the cloaked men run away but the wolf didn't give chase. Instead he turned his head toward me and ran over to me instantly.

I felt very dizzy and lightheaded. The wolf sniffed me cautiously and cried. He howled a sad painful howl. That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

 _I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I was going to die before I had even begun to live. I heard people screaming on the outside but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Not when I was fighting so desperately to live. I kicked and thrashed violently hoping someone would rescue me._

 _Then I saw a bright light. For a second I thought I really was dead until ice cold hands appeared and pulled me out. I took in mouthfuls of air and looked around my new world._

 _I saw my daddy for the first time. I had heard my daddy's voice before but I had never seen him._

 _"Renesmee," his voice was full of adoration._

 _"Let me, give her to me," I heard my momma say. She smiled when she saw me. "So beautiful," she said._

 _A burning sensation in my throat overwhelmed me and I acted on instinct and bit her._

 _My daddy took me away from her after that and right away I knew something was very wrong. He gave me to another woman. My aunt Rosalie as I would soon find out. I tried to look and see what was going on with my daddy and momma but I couldn't see anything._

 _I sensed danger. Danger that my aunt was unaware of. When she lifted me up I saw him coming. A man who looked extremely angry for reasons I could not understand._

 _When he looked at me something happened. The anger went away and was replaced with something else entirely. I felt drawn to him. Suddenly I didn't feel like I was in danger anymore. I felt safe, and happy, and loved. Never again did I see Jacob so angry after that. Instead he was like the older brother I never had._

 _I met the rest of the family that night. My grandparents Carlisle and Esme. My aunt Alice and uncles Jasper, and Emmett. Everyone loved me and I loved everyone._

 _A few days later I met my momma again after she finished changing. We were finally able to be one happy family._

 _My life felt perfect from that moment forward. I would spend a lot of my time with Jacob. He loved playing me no matter what stupid games I came up with. He would even turn hunts into a challenge just so that I would stay interested in hunting animals instead of people. Daddy didn't like how much time I spent with Jacob but I didn't care._

 _My aunts loved to dress me up like a Barbie doll and take pictures of me all the time. Since I grew so quickly photo albums were filled fast._

 _The only worry was that I was growing super fast. It wasn't normal and that scared everyone. They tried to keep their worries from me but I still heard them talking about it. That was it though. Until the day that Irina Denali saw me and thought I was an immortal child._

 _I remembered all the witnesses we gathered to prove to the Volturi that my family was innocent and that I was half human. That day came and we were able to avoid a fight...for now._

 _Everything was way better after that. We could finally live in peace. I couldn't have been any happier either. I was happy just living in peace with my family and Jacob._

 _Then one day it all changed again. I was sent to grandpa Charlie's house for the day and somehow I got him to take me to the mall. While he was using the bathroom these strange men approached me. They asked me what my name was and if I liked puppies. When I said that I had never seen a puppy one of the men told me had some in his car if I wanted to go see them. I said yes._

 _As I tried to look inside the car one of the men stuck a needle in my body and I screamed. The man put something in my mouth to stop me from screaming. I didn't fight back because my family had always told me that I was never, under any circumstance, use my strength or speed on a human._

 _I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in a strange hospital. I was scared and wanted to go home but they wouldn't allow it. I was "probably worth 20 times more than all the other kids and babies there combined," one of the doctors told me._

 _Once again I was knocked unconscious when some sort of drug and when I woke up I had no memory of my past or how I got there. I just remembered my name and that was it._

 _I just knew that I was really scared and I wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. I met Annie there and she was just as scared as I was. Like me, she too had no memory of her past or how she got there._

 _A few days later we saw our new parents for the first time. They adopted us and a day later they were taking us home to Hawaii where we would live for the next ten years._

 _We didn't have much family. We had an uncle that only pretended to care about us. We also had grandparents that we rarely ever saw. My dad's parents. I hadn't thought of them in a long time. Not since they mysteriously died when I was ten years old. The one thing I did remember was that they had pale ice cold skin and red eyes._

 _At the age of 15 we moved to Alaska and I was unknowingly reunited with the Denalis. Then my baby brother was born. Our little miracle sibling. Then our parents died and the Cullens, my family, moved here._

The first thing I was aware of was something licking me gently and cautiously. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the wolf standing over me. He licked my face a few more times.

Only now I knew he wasn't just a wolf anymore. He was my wolf.

"Jacob," I muttered with a smile.

He looked at me stunned and then I felt his tears fall on my face.

 **Please Review**


	14. Memories

**Chapter 14: Memories**

 **Nessie's POV**

My family came back a few seconds later. My grandfather's eyes grew wide when he saw the state that I was in. He placed his ice cold hands on my head which numbed the pain somewhat.

Without much effort he lifted me up. Mom looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack and my dad looked extremely worried. Mom and dad. I had parents. I had a family. A family that must've been extremely worried about me all these years and I forgot about them.

My dad's facial expression changed from one of worry to one of complete shock. Mind reader. Of course. Great I have a mind reader for a father. Every girl's worst nightmare. I'll never have another private thought again.

My dad tried not to laugh at my thoughts. My grandfather carried me to the local hospital. I received several stitches and a lot of pain killers. I also had to stay the night for observation. I didn't want to but grandpa insisted that it was a good idea.

I was worried about Annie and Nathan though. It didn't escape my notice that they were still missing. The Volturi must've still had them. I just hoped that my family was working on a plan to rescue them.

The doctors there gave me medicine that made me really sleepy. I must've fallen asleep without realizing it because suddenly I was waking up again. I could only guess that it was very early in the morning because the sun was barely beginning to peak over the horizon.

I screamed when I noticed another presence in the room. My mother was at my side instantly apologizing.

"Renesmee I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just-"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been extremely worried about you and I had to come see you. Look I know you may not understand why I worry about you so much but I-"

"Mom it's okay you don't have to keep pretending anymore,"

"What?" she said slowly and carefully as if she didn't fully comprehend what I had just said.

"Mom I remember everything. I remember you,"

With that last declaration of truth I was being crushed in my mother's arms. I could hear sobs resonating in her chest. She must've kissed me about a million times while she cried without tears.

"Baby you remember? But how?"

"Turns out a good whack to the head is all I needed to regain my memory. Although a less painful route would have been preferable. I'm surprised dad didn't tell you or Jacob,"

"They knew?!"she screeched.

"Jacob was there when I regained my memories. I recognized his wolf form and called him out by name and when everyone else arrived I could tell dad was reading my mind,"

"Well neither one of them bothered to tell the rest of us. I'm going to kill them both next time I see them," she seethed angrily.

Her anger was quickly replaced by love and happiness again. She hugged me tightly again. I had a feeling there would be many more hugs and many more kisses to follow. I couldn't be any happier. I had a family. I was not alone and I never would be alone again.

"Nessie baby? Do you think you could share your memories with me? I want to know exactly what happened that day you went missing and everything afterward,"

I sighed. Did my gift still even work? I was human after all. What if I had lost my gift when I was turned human?

"Nessie?" mom questioned.

"What if it doesn't work? It's been so many years and I'm human now,"

"Please. Just try. That's all I'm asking," she begged.

I had to try. For my mother's sake I had to give it a try. I placed my hand on her cheek exactly the way I used to do when I was little. I replayed the flashback I had starting from the day I was kidnapped. I remembered everything exactly as it happened. From the day I was kidnapped to when I finally regained my memory.

My mother was speechless when I finished. "I guess it still works?" I asked.

"It does Nessie. Thank you,"

I could tell that my mother was hurting so I gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you,"

"Mom its-"

"Don't you dare say it's okay Nessie. Don't. We always told you never to use your strength on any human and never to hurt humans under any circumstance. We never once taught you that self defense was okay. We never taught you about stranger danger because the thought never once crossed our minds. We failed you. I failed you and that cost us all dearly. For that Nessie I am so sorry. No amount of apologies will ever fix what happened but I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you in any way possible,"

Now I was the one crying. My mom was there to comfort me this time.

"Mom I love you don't ever forget that,"

"I love you to Nessie,"

I still had so many unanswered the questions though. Did my human parents know the truth? Did they know who and what I was? I had a feeling they did. My dad's parents. My grandparents. They had red eyes and pale skin. Did that mean they were vampires? If so why and how? Were they really dead? Whatever happened to the hospital in Switzerland that I woke up at? Were they still stealing and selling kids and babies?

I had so many questions but I just settled on asking two for now.

"Mom did the Denalis know who I was all along? If they did why didn't they say anything?"

My mother got really angry all of a sudden. "Yes they knew the truth the moment you moved to Alaska. The reason they never said anything is because they believed that since you were human now you were better off being with your human family than with us. They believed that as long as you didn't regain your memories you should stay ignorant of the truth. One thing they'll never admit though, and we only know this because your father read their mind, is that the main reason they never said anything to you or us is because that man you used to call 'father' offered them five hundred thousand dollars not to say anything to you or to us,"

I didn't know if I was more shocked or angry or hurt. The feeling of betrayal was very raw and painful.

"It's okay Nessie," mom said as she comforted me. "You're with your us, you're real family now, and that's all that matters,"

"What about Annie and Nathan?"

"We're trying to come up with a plan to rescue them. They're your family and that makes them our family to. Carlisle and Esme have even talked about adopting your sister. Rosalie and Emmett want Nathan and honestly I couldn't think of two better parents for that baby boy,"

Is it possible to feel so many emotions at once? One minute I'm feeling angry and betrayed and the next I'm happy. My emotional state was all over the place right now.

One thing was certain though. No matter what happened I would always have my family.

 **Please Review**


	15. Questions

**Chapter 15: Questions**

 **Nessie's POV**

Lots of questions were running rampant in my head. I kept wondering if my parents knew the truth of who I really was. Were my human father's parents vampires?

"Nessie are you okay?" mom asked noticing my concern.

"I'm okay mom. Or rather I will be okay," I breathed deeply.

Her eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing really mom. Don't worry,"

"Renesmee Carlie C-"

"Okay mom fine you win," she smiled triumphantly.

"I just have lots of questions that's all,"

I was hoping that my mom would be satisfied with that question, but of course, she wasn't. I could tell just by the look that she was giving me.

"Questions about my past. I don't know if I should say this but I have strong suspicions that my father's parents may have been vampires-"

"Wait Nessie what are you saying?"

"Now that I remember everything about vampires their physical appearance would make sense," I began explaining. "Inhuman beauty, extremely pale ice cold skin. Why they never visited us in Hawaii. Their mysterious death which I'm now seriously questioning,"

I could feel the beginning of a headache coming on but whether that was because of my head injury or for simply wondering and thiking about things way to much right now was anyone's guess.

I rubbed my head which made my mom worry about me even more. "Honey are you okay? Do you need any medicine? I could call for the nurse and-"

"Mom its okay. You don't need to worry about me so much," I tried to state firmly.

"Excuse me young lady but I am your mother and I have always and will always worry about you. I just got you back after so many years of not knowing what had happened to you so of course I am going to worry!" mom scolded.

"Okay mom I get it. I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry Nessie you're forgiven," mom smiled.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where is everyone else?" It had just occurred to me that none of my family had come to even check on me yet. I wondered what they were doing.

"Don't worry honey they'll be here soon enough. Your father already told them that you remembered everything. Trust me once they see you they won't leave you alone for a really long time. So if I were you I would cherish the peace I have right now," she laughed.

"What about my brother and sister? What is going on with them?" I asked as I suddenly recalled the horrors of what happened. I shivered at the memory alone.

Mom grimaced. Not a very encouraging sign. "Your sister survived. She is recovering in the other room. She was bitten but your grandfather was able to suck the venom out of her system before anything could happen. As for your baby brother well..." mom trailed off.

"Well what?" I asked. "Come on mom please tell me the truth. I'm going crazy here!" I shouted and immediately apologized when she glared at me.

"The Volturi still have him. We have no idea why they want him?"

I instantly remember how the girl, who I now remembered was Jane, tried to use her power on baby brother. How she not only failed, but how her power seemed to be used against her. It suddenly hit me at full force.

"Deflection," I muttered to myself while temporarily forgetting that my mother could hear me.

"What?" mom asked.

"Of course!"

"I don't understand Nessie what are you talking about?" mom asked sounding very confused.

"Deflection. Jane used her power on all of us except when she tried to use it on Nathan it didn't work. Not only that but it seemed to rebound back to her and hit her instead," I explained hoping that my explanations would make an ounce of sense.

"He used her own power against her," It wasn't a question. "Now what your father has been telling me makes sense,"

I tried to make sense of what she was saying but I couldn't. I wasn't beyond confused.

"I'm confused," I admitted out loud.

"Your dad has only told me this but he's been saying that your brother is actually reading _his_ mind rather then the other way around. At times he seems to block your father and other times your dad can read his mind just find,"

"So my little brother is gifted?" that was the only conclusion that my mind could come to.

Mom nodded in agreement. "I think his gift is that he could use other people's gifts, mind based gifts anyway, against them. And maybe even block mind based attacks completely if he learned to control it," mom explained.

Before I could say another word my phone rang. I retrieved from where it had been placed on the nightstand. I was surprised to see that it was my private investigator again. I hadn't expected to hear from him this soon.

"Nessie," he said.

"Yes?"

"Glad you finally answered. I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours. Your grandfather Charlie is wondering if you were able to meet him on Christmas Day? He says seeing you again would be the _best Christmas present ever,"_

"Tell him yes that day works," I said excitedly. Mom looked nervous for some reason.

"Okay but I also have more news to tell you," he began. "About who kidnapped you,"

"Okay," I gulped a bit nervous to finally find out the truth.

"It took quite a bit of digging but I believe that you were part of a major child trafficking ring. These people go all over the world kidnapping babies and young children and sell them to prospective buyers. Some of these buyers just want to raise kids, such as yours did, and other times they're used for more heinous crimes like child pornography. Most of the kids that were in child pornography ended up being sex trafficked later on in life,"

"So why hasn't anything been done about this?" I asked, horrified by what I was hearing.

"The FBI tried to track these people down years ago but due to numerous budget slashes they were forced to give up. They didn't want to but they didn't have a choice,"

"Look I have to go but thanks for calling and telling me all of this," I said.

"Always Nessie," was the last thing he said before the line went dead.

Just as I was about to say something the rest of my family suddenly walked in the room.

 **Please Review**


	16. Plans

**Chapter 16: Plans**

 **Nessie's POV**

As soon as my family walked in the room I knew they had overheard our entire conversation that I had just had with my private investigator.

"Major child trafficking ring?" mom repeated. "Horrible. Just horrible,"

"At least now we know the truth," dad said.

"But they were never caught," mom cried. "They're still out there putting other families through the very same pain we went through,"

"There has to be something we can do about it," I said. It bothered me so much that the FBI couldn't continue their mission of trying to track down these horrid criminals that had caused me and my family so much pain.

"There is," grandpa announced. We all looked at him waiting for an explanation. "What if the FBI suddenly got a large sum of money? Then they would be able to reopen that investigation wouldn't they?"

"You're probably right but how would they suddenly get the amount of money?" I asked.

"Maybe a generous donor would be willing to give them a generous amount," grandpa smiled.

It then hit me who this 'generous donor' would be. Just how much money did my family have lying around?!

"Grandpa that's a lot of mon-"

"Nessie," grandpa cut me off mid sentence with a hug. "Money isn't a problem for this family. Believe me when I tell you we have enough money to finance the FBI's investigation into this child trafficking ring. All we want to do is prevent more families from going through the same hell that we went through and if we have the power to help stop it then why shouldn't we?"

"Your grandfather is right," grandma Esme added. "I'm so happy to finally have my granddaughter back and if we can do our part to help others then why shouldn't we?"

Everyone seemed to be in agreement with my grandfather's idea. Meanwhile I just kept wondering how much money my family had lying around that giving some to the FBI was no big deal to them. I decided not to ask though.

"So how are we going to rescue Nathan?"

" _You_ aren't going to do a single thing young lady!" dad shouted causing me to flinch.

"But he's my brother and-"

"You are only human," mom reminded me. "Which means that you can easily be killed by the Volturi and we are not going to risk losing you again,"

I looked to Jacob for some kind of support but to my surprise he agreed with my parents. "It's to much of a risk," he said.

"They're right," aunt Rosalie said. "We can't risk losing you again Nessie,"

Once Rosalie agreed so did Emmett. Alice and Jasper also thought it was to dangerous for me to try to save my brother. Of course my grandparents agreed it was safer for me to sit on the sidelines and wait for everything to happen rather than actively participate myself.

I internally cursed my humanity. I wanted to do something to help in my baby brother's rescue instead I was forced to lay here like a useless lump of crap.

I wished there was a way to undo what had been done to me all those years ago in Switzerland. If they could alter my genetic makeup was it possible to alter it back? I had no way of really knowing.

I listened to them talk about possible rescue plans for the next few hours until they were forced to leave due to visiting hours being over. Even mom reluctantly left but she had been there a long time already and if anyone noticed they'd surely start to question it.

Around 9pm, two hours after my family left, I heard footsteps enter the room. I looked up and was happily surprised to see Annie.

"Annie what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm visiting you!"

"But how are you feeling?"

"Better," she said. "Not 100 percent but definitely better,"

"When did you wake up?"

"Not that long ago," she answered. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "What happened? I honesty don't remember much of anything,"

"I've been better," I laughed.

She smiled. "I suppose I have been to. Hey what's this?" she pulled out a briefcase from underneath the stairs. I instantly recognized it as my grandfather's. He must've forgotten it while he was here.

"I wonder what's inside?" I said.

She opened the case and we saw several syringes full of some strange substance.

"Does it have a label?" I asked her.

"Yes it says Carlisle's Venom?" it sounded more like a question.

The word venom suddenly stirred something in my memory.

 _The last thing I remember before they stuck another needle in me was how they were going to 'alter my genes' and the only thing that could ever repair me again was 'venom'._

Of course! Venom! That was the way to undo the genetic altering they had done to me years ago!

"Annie bring that to me please!" I begged.

"Why?" she asked. "Something stupid and so insane it might just work,"

She looked confused but she listened to me anyway. However as she was walking to me things suddenly went very wrong.

Just a few minutes prior to Annie stopping by the janitor had come and mopped the room. The floor, unfortunately, was still wet.

Annie slipped and fell. She screamed. The needle connected to the syringe was lodged inside of her chest right above her left breast.

She screamed again as she pulled it out.

"Annie what happened?!"

"I fell and landed on the needle and I think about half of it accidentally got injected in my body. I don't know what's wrong but it's burning," she could barely say.

Oh hell no this was not happening!

I picked up my phone and pressed on my grandfather's number as fast as I could do which was hard since my hands were shaking.

"Nessie what's-"

"Grandpa we kind of maybe had a little accident and you need to come here like right now," I didn't even want to say what had happened because I knew the reaction wasn't going to be pretty at all.

 **Please Review**


End file.
